Nightmare of Nunnally: Mirror Twin
by shanejayell
Summary: A conversation with Nemo makes Nunnally look closer at her friend....


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Code Geass or it's spin-off Nightmare of Nunnally, I'm just borrowing them for awhile. This story also has mild yuri, so if that offends you I suggest skipping it.

Nightmare of Nunnally

Mirror Twin

When Nunnally first encountered Nemo and recieved the Geass, the blind, wheelchair bound girl's life began to radically change. She could 'see' Nemo somehow, and through her and the Knightmare Frame she found herself with the ability to influence the world once more. Of course, how she influenced the world changed as well.

Alice, the girl whom had helped Nunnally so much, had finally became more visible to her mind's eye. Nemo described her, her slim athletic form and laughing eyes, her kindness and gentle gestures. She felt things stirring in her around Alice, emotions she couldn't name and didn't understand.

"Nunnally?" Nemo asked as she sat on top the bed in her odd looking bodysuit. It was still eerie to Nunnally to see her twin, the albino with hair and face like her own but shaped in expressions so different than her's.

"Yes?" Nunnally asked as she turned her wheelchair towards her, facing her politely. If she wanted to she could have pretended she wasn't there, knowing Nemo would not appear on film or other records, but Nunnally felt she should acknowledge her existance. In a way, she was the only one who could.

Nemo tilted her head to the side as she asked, "What is this love I hear people going on about?"

"Love?!" Nunnally repeated, surprised.

"I was listening to you talking to Milly, the perverted student council president," Nemo noted with a disapproving tone in her voice.

Nunnally had to smile at that comment, "You're still annoyed about that swimsuit she tried to get me to wear?"

"It was indecent," Nemo scowed, "barely three napkins and string. Little napkins, at that." She shook herself, "Anyway, Milly was talking about love, and she joked about your harem."

"I do not have a harem," Nunnally said with some dignity.

"Well," Nemo smiled, "there's Lelouch and Suzaku. And I'm sure you have a few fans in the student body...."

"Nemo!" Nunnally blushed.

Nemo shook her head, enjoying teasing the young woman. "She mentioned that you loved both men," she said a little more gently, "but I don't understand."

Nunnally blushed again, struggling to put her thoughts in order. "Lelouch is my brother," she explained patiently, "we were raised together, and even if we were not related he'd be dear to me."

"Hmm," Nemo nodded.

"Suzaku was my brother's best friend and I spent a lot of time with him too," Nunnally continued, "and he's been a good friend to me as well. He makes me feel good by being there, with his kindness and generosity."

"So you love him," Nemo mused, "but not the same way you do your brother."

"That's right," Nunnally agreed.

"Like you and Alice," Nemo added, nodding.

"Eh?!" Nunnally looked at her in surprise.

Nemo gave her a inquizitive look, "Isn't it the same thing? You and Alice spend lots of time together, and she clearly cares about you."

"Yes, but...." Nunnally trailed off, unsure how to put it.

Nemo looked amused, "And don't tell me you don't feel things around her. I've seen you blush and stammer like you don't around anyone else... including Suzaku."

Thankfully Miss Sayoko arrived with tea before Nunnally had to form a answer for Nemo, and her twin subsided with a impish smile on her face. "Did you have company?" Sayoko asked, "I thought I heard voices."

"No," Nunally said with a wry smile, "I was just thinking out loud."

Nemo stuck her tongue out at her, which Nunnally ignored as best she could.

"All right," Sayoko nodded pleasantly as she poured the tea.

They didn't talk about it again, but Nunnally found her conversation with Nemo lingering in her mind. Alice was her best friend at Ashford Academy, certainly, and they did spend a great deal of time together. In fact if Nunnally was going to be honest she looked forward to seeing Alice, anticipating their first meeting of the day.

'But that doesn't mean it's love,' Nunnally told herself firmly as she carefully rolled down a hallway.

"Oh, it's you again," that cold voice came, and Nunally sighed. One of the few problems she had were a small group of students that seemed to resent her presence at school. She tried to ignore them, but sometimes they met anyway.

"Good afternoon," Nunnally answered politely.

"Humph," the annoyed sound of a sigh, then a surprised squeal.

"What did I tell you about her?" Alice said threateningly, and Nunnally could easily envision the girl standing up to their classmates.

"I'm sorry!' the first girl yelped then Nunnally heard running feet.

Nunnally felt her slips stretching in a smile as Alice stepped up beside you. "So," she mildly asked, "what did you do to them this time?"

Alice laughed as they fell into step together. "Oh, nothing too bad," she answered casually.

Nunnally laughed, "Pulled a trick on them again?"

Alice rested her hand comfortingly over Nunnally's, "Just a little one, I promise."

Nunnally took that hand in her's, squeezing those fingers as they walked together. "Thank you," she smiled up at her, happy just to have her by her side.

"You're welcome," Alice answered simply.

There was a moment of silence as they moved forward together, and Nunnally was suddenly reminded of her conversation with Nemo. She took a deep breath to steady herself as she said, "You know, with everything that's happened, there's something I've wanted to tell you."

"Yes?" Alice asked.

"I love you," Nunnally said, smiling as Alice's hand tightened around her's. "You're the best friend I've ever had," she continued honestly, "and there are times I think I'd be lost without you."

Alice was silent for a moment, then with a voice choked with emotion answered, "I love you too, Nunnally."

Deciding that a swift subject change might be good for both their composures Nunnally asked, "Did Milly look as shocked as she sounded when the girls showed up at the kissing booth last week?"

Alice laughed, even though there was some strain in her voice. "Oh yes," she agreed, "but she was a good sport and kissed them all. I don't think she realized she had that many female fans...."

And with that they walked on, neither aware they were still holding hands.

End

Notes: Yes, I'm writing Nemo a bit less worldly than in Nightmare of Nunnally. While she shares thoughts and experiences with Nunnally she's a CC clone with no life experience, therefore I think it's reasonable she'd be confused by humanity. And to be honest Nunnally herself is a somewhat confused individual in canon.... And do I think Alice and Nunnally could be together in canon? Hard to say. I think it's clear Nunnally cares a great deal for Alice, and it's interesting to see how far Alice goes to protect Nunnally.


End file.
